La triste historia de Tio Voldy
by Moony Clow
Summary: Tío Voldy comienza sus clases en el estudio de ballet de Snapie-pooh... en él pasaran cosas incribles!... solo leanlo y manden R/R!!! ^.^
1. Default Chapter

LA TRISTE HISTORIA DE TÍO VOLDY  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
"UN DÍA NORMAL EN LA VIDA DE TÍO VOLDY"  
  
Era una mañana clara cuando tío Voldy se levanto. Miro el reloj despertador eran las 11:06 con 12 segundos. Tío Voldy se preocupo, ya que debería estar en la clase de ballet. Se sacó el pijama y se puso el tutú rosa. Corrió rápidamente hacia la esquina donde se hallaba la escuela de ballet.  
  
-Buenos días alumnos- empezó Snapie-pooh  
  
El tenía un tutú amarillo patito, Draco uno morado, Ron uno azul, Harry uno fucsia, tío Hagrid uno naranja, tío Basilisqui uno blanco, Remus uno verde claro, James uno azul marino , Sirius uno negro (que combinaba perfectamente con su forma perruna) , Fred y George uno calipso.  
  
Tío Voldy era el primero de la clase y por eso todos lo odiaban, menos Snapie - pooh .  
  
SNAPIE - POOH: hoy elegiremos a las personas que actuaran en la obra, solo un penoso quedara fuera. Haremos un casting donde echáremos al peor.  
  
Todos quedaron pensando un momento ,un minuto, una hora , 2..., 3..., hasta que tío Voldy intervino.  
  
TIO VOLDY: pero... quien nos elegirá????????  
  
SNAPY - PHOO: Bueno yo no se, pero creo que será una chica ^-^  
  
Después ensayaron unos pasitos de ballet , toda una aburrida hora, tío Voldy pensaba y pensaba cosas como:  
  
"Yo amo a tío Voldy... ejem... quiero decir... Quien será esa chica, porque Draco y Harry se miran con unas caras y de que será la obra??????????????" ¿_?  
  
Mientras el pensaba esto Harry y Draco jugaban un juego llamado " Don Juan de la barriga"(Na: es un juego de manos que juega mi hermana con su amiga cuando se aburre) y Snapie - pooh los regañaba.  
  
Harry / Draco : "Don Juan de la barriga iga iga mato a su mujer.........." Snapie -pooh : ya cállense de una vez¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ 


	2. Una hermosa chica

Capitulo dos  
  
" UNA HERMOSA CHICA ..."  
  
Snapie-pooh anunció ese día que vendría la "chica " a hacer el casting , y que tendrían que esperar fuera del estudio mientras ella llegaba. Entonces empezaron a hablar.  
  
TÌO VOLDY: es obvio que YO seré la estrella de la obra ( mueve su tutú rosa en señal de aprobación ) Todos: ¬_¬ HARRY: como protagonista de los 7 libros propongo que...( lo interrumpen) DRACO: montoncito a Potter!!!! ^-^  
  
Todos se echan encima de Harry... y para mala suerte de Harry tío Basilisqui tb...  
  
HARRY : mi tutú quedo estropeado!!!!! T-T RONNIE O RON: seré yo la estrella, todos aman a los pelirrojos... verdad???????  
  
Unos tomates cayeron sobre ron ( Na: No es que me caiga mal si no es por escribir)  
  
RON: - me discriminan por ser pelirrojo!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Entonces se escucho la voz de Snapie - pooh gritando furiosamente: ¡¡¡¡Vengan todos al estudio!!!!  
  
Todos se atropellaron para entrar, cuando estuvieron todos sentados, empezó a escucharse una música desconocida:  
  
"Macho, macho, macho..."  
  
Da repente apareció un chica con pelo color castaño y bastante bonita. Tenia una camisa blanca y una chaqueta gris \negra y una corbata del mismo color. Pero tenia una falda cortísima tan corta que...  
  
TIO BASILISQUI: O_o (desmayo)  
  
La chica entro en la sala bailando la canción de machos ( para los de otro país en una teleserie chilena) en forma sexy.  
  
Todos menos tío Basilisqui: Hermione!?!?!?!?! O_o Hermione: hola a todos yo seré su maestra de casting ^-^................ y por favor apaguen esa música!!!!!!!  
  
La música de machos cesó.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No hay macho como los Mercader...  
  
Vengo de una familia en la que te obligan ser buen varón Y no saben que varón se nace y no se construye como una mansión Soy un macho firme y sincero y a veces me cuesta decir que te quiero Soy un macho que viene de cuna por que ser buen macho es mi fortuna  
  
Macho, macho, macho... Yo soy un macho firme y plantao Y vengo de pura sepa yo soy un macho muy bien parao  
  
Tu te crees por que tienes 4 mujeres te puedes hacer el varón Y no sabes que macho se nace y no es el que se hace pasar por hombrón Debes amar a una sola entregarle mil besos y un ramo de flores Por que macho es aquel que las trata con mucho cariño y no tiene temores  
  
Macho, macho, macho... Yo soy un macho firme y plantao Y vengo de pura sepa yo soy un macho muy bien parao  
  
(eso es parte de la canción de Machos...) 


End file.
